Forest For Rest ~Satoyama・Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA
Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa 2014 Shuukakusai (Forest For Rest ～里山・里海 へ行こう～ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with 勇気の翼 2014 収穫祭) is the fourth major SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement event featuring various acts under including Hello! Project. It took place from November 22 to November 24, 2014 at LaLaport TOKYO-BAY, and was livestreamed via Ustream. This event featured various SATOYAMA and SATOUMI related activites, a collaboration with disabled children, a children's dance group contest, and live recordings for The Girls Live and MUSIC+. The DVD of the event, which was available for pre-order for fanclub members and from e-LineUP! for a limited time, was released on March 26, 2015. Featured Members ;Hello! Project *Morning Musume '14 **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *S/mileage **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *Country Girls **Yamaki Risa **Inaba Manaka **Morito Chisaki **Shimamura Uta **Ozeki Mai *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede **19th Gen: Inaba Manaka **20th Gen: Yamaki Risa **21st Gen: Saito Kana ;Other UP-FRONT GROUP Acts * ** ** *Brothers 5 * *Hashimoto Shin * *Hello! Project OG **Morning Musume OG ***1st Gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori ***2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei ***4th Gen: Ishikawa Rika, Tsuji Nozomi ***5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Ogawa Makoto ***6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki, Tanaka Reina **Satoda Mai (Country Girls) **Mano Erina *Horiuchi Takao * ** ** *LoVendoЯ **Tanaka Reina ** ** ** * ( ) *Nakajima Takui *Takeyama Gen *THE Possible **Morozuka Kanami **Hashimoto Aina **Akiyama Yurika **Okada Robin Shoko **Goto Yuki *Shinoda Junko *Watase Maki (LINDBERG) *YOSHIKO ;Special Guests *2014 FOREST & OCEAN AWARD Participants *Hot Generation *Hello! Project Kids Dance Contestants **Afrogirls **Cranky **Double M **Dream Ranger **Little♡H (Dance Contest Winners) **Maple **Mini Dori (Special Award) *Kanazawa Shoko (Calligrapher) ;Mascots *Kumamon (Kumamoto Prefecture mascot) *Sado Burikatsu (Niigata Prefecture mascot) *Satoyama-kun (SATOYAMA movement mascot) Stage Events Timetable November 22 November 23 November 24 DVD Tracklist |recorded = November 22-24, 2014 }} #Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ - Peaberry #What is LOVE? - Morning Musume '14 #Sharam Q Drums Makoto's Satoyama Recommendations ~Stylish Country Life~ - , , Nakazawa Yuko, Yasuda Kei, Fukumura Mizuki, Kudo Haruka #Become a Churaumi Master! ~The Attraction of Diving, and Learning the Importance of Coral~ - Ishikawa Rika, Ogawa Makoto, Yajima Maimi, Okai Chisato, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna #THE FUTURE - ℃-ute #BERRY FIELDS - Berryz Koubou #Former Paris Collection Model Hayashi Maya's Dream Life "Satoyama Recommendations" ~Urban Life Even Begins with Stylish Agriculture~ - Joujou Gundan, , Takahashi Ai, Mano Erina, Wada Ayaka #Uchouten LOVE - S/mileage #One•Two•Three - Morning Musume '14 #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai - Morning Musume '14 #This or That Mudflat Creatures Quiz ~Large Study of Ramsar Registered Wetlands~ - Joujou Gundam, S/mileage #Aa Susukino - S/mileage #Haitte Oide Kono Sato ni - ;Bonus Footage #"SATOYAMA movement Melon Curry" Complete Edition - Peaberry Trivia *It was announced during the opening ceremony that the next Forest For Rest event would take place on March 28 and March 29, 2015 at Pacifico Yokohama. The announcement did not include information about the Hello! Project Hina Fest concert, which usually takes place on the same days. *The 12th generation of Morning Musume, 3rd generation of S/mileage, and Juice=Juice did not participate in the event. However, they were still featured in the official goods for the event. Gallery O6xQF0d.jpg|Peaberry LH3f7WP.jpg|Hello Pro Kenshuusei Countrygirlsnovpng.jpg|Country Girls External Links *Official Announcement *SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement Event Page *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:SATOUMI Movement Category:SATOYAMA Movement Category:9th Generation Events In Category:6th Generation Events In Category:10th Generation Events In Category:11th Generation Events In Category:Berryz Koubou Events In Category:C-ute Events In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Events In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Events In Category:2015 DVDs Category:2014 Events Category:Country Girls Events ln